<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this group chat is stupid by ffinasfs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007413">this group chat is stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffinasfs/pseuds/ffinasfs'>ffinasfs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IKTIBB 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band), Young Veins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry for all the tags, M/M, Pete and Patrick's Guinea Pigs - Freeform, Razmatazz (Album), Some Plot, There are two Ryans which won't be confusing at all, This is just fandom references and stupid puns, because its a fall out boy fic, long chapter titles, update: now there are three of them what have I done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffinasfs/pseuds/ffinasfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Beebo</strong>: and because we're all dead inside anyway<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: I mean he's not wrong<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: twenty one pilots never broke up tho<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: Yeah we did<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: when?<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: hold on<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: Josh?<br/><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: yeah?<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: I'm breaking up with you<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: You're out of the band<br/><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: ok<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: about 5 seconds ago</p><p>or Pete starts a band group chat and naturally, everything goes downhill from there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IKTIBB 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. as always, when you hear this sound, turn the page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so it begins<br/>this is just the prologue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from Introduction by I Don't Know How But They Found Me who might show up later idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em><strong>plkwthethird</strong> has started a group chat<br/>
</em><b><em>plkwthethird </em></b><em>has </em><em>added <b>Patrick Stump</b>, <b>Beebo</b>, and <b>Troham</b> to the group<br/>
</em><b><em>plkwthethird </em> </b> <em> named the group <b>"Fall Out Boy"</b></em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: Hey</p><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: ?</p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: we need a band group chat</p><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: You didn't add Andy though<br/>
<b>Patrick Stump </b>: and Brendon isn't in the band?</p><p><b>Troham </b>: I thought we were adopting him because he doesn't have a band lol</p><p><b>Beebo</b>: :( </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Beebo </em> </b> <em> has left the group </em></p>
  <p><b> <em> plkwthethird </em> </b> <em> has added <b>Beebo</b> to the group<br/>
</em><b><em>plkwthethird </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group chat to "<b>Fall Out Boy - Andy </b><strong>+</strong><b> Brendon</b>"</em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: fixed it<br/>
<b>plkwthethird </b>: what are we doing for Andy's birthday party</p><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: Andy's birthday was in May, Pete</p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: and we didn't get to have a party<br/>
<b>plkwthethird </b>: because of corona</p><p><b> Beebo </b>: You didn't get a party either</p><p><b>Troham </b>: so we should do a birthday party for both of them</p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: I don't need a birthday party</p><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: and neither does Andy<br/>
<b>Patrick Stump </b>: How are we even going to throw a party, when half of us are on the other side of the country?</p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: hold on</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> plkwthethird </em> </b> <em> has added <b>this Way</b> and <b>that Way</b> to the group </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: Mikey what did you do for Gerard's birthday</p><p><b>this Way </b>: We played D&amp;D on Zoom</p><p><b> that Way </b>: even though I told you I didn't want to do anything for my birthday this year</p><p><b> this Way </b>: but it was fun right?</p><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: your names are confusing</p><p><b> that Way </b>: who are you throwing a party for</p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: your name is stupid<br/>
<b>plkwthethird </b>: We're throwing a party for Andy</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> that Way </em> </b> <em> has changed their name to <b>birthday party poison</b></em></p>
  <p>
    <em><b>Troham </b>has changed the name of the group to "<strong>IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY.</strong>"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b> Patrick Stump </b>: it's my name...?</p><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: Andy probably doesn't want a birthday party </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> birthday party poison </em> </b> <em> has changed <b>this Way</b>'s name to <b>Moikey</b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: whatever<br/>
<b>plkwthethird </b>: no but you need to change it to something cool</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> plkwthethird </em> </b> <em> has changed <b>Patrick Stump</b>'s name to <b>Thanks Pete</b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: I fixed it<br/>
<b>plkwthethird </b>: you're welcome</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: Ok I have an idea </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Moikey </em> </b> <em> has added <b>AndyHurley31</b> to the group </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: MIKEY</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: Andy what do you want to do for your birthday </p><p><b> plkwthethird </b>: STOP</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: Pete wants to throw you a party</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Thanks Pete </em> </b> <em> has changed <b>plkwthethird</b>'s name to <b>Leave Me Alone</b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Leave Me Alone </b>: MikEY</p><p><b> AndyHurley31 </b>: What is this group chat<br/>
<b>AndyHurley31 </b>: I don't want a party <br/>
<b>AndyHurley31 </b>: my birthday was a month ago</p><p><b> Thanks Pete </b>: I told you </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Thanks Pete </em> </b> <em> has changed <b>Leave Me Alone</b>'s name to <b>Patrick is always right</b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Beebo </b>: Ok I'm back what did I miss?</p><p><b> Thanks Pete </b>:  Wait how do I change my name</p><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: top right corner same place you changed pete's</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> AndyHurley31 </em> </b> <em> has left the group </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Thanks Pete </b>: Thanks</p><p><b> Patrick is always right </b>: you're welcome ;)</p><p><b> Thanks Pete </b>: shut up</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <b> Thanks Pete </b> has changed their name to <b>Patrick</b> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: nothing much just Pete and Patrick arguing</p><p><b> Beebo </b>: what else is new lmao</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Patrick is always right </em> </b> <em> has changed their name to <b>Patrick loves me</b> </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Moikey </b>: the party got cancelled</p><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: because when someone says they don't want a party you don't throw them a party</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: you said it's the best party you've ever had</p><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: because it was D&amp;D.</p><p><b> Patrick </b>: wait<br/>
<b>Patrick </b>: Pete</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: but it was still a good party right?</p><p><b> Patrick loves me </b>: what</p><p><b> Patrick </b>: there's a typo </p><p><b> Patrick loves me </b>: no there's not</p><p><b> birthday party poison </b>: wasn't really a party though</p><p><b> Patrick loves me </b>: where</p><p><b> Patrick </b>: hold on</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Patrick </em> </b> <em> has changed <b>Patrick loves me</b>'s name to <b>Patrick hates me</b></em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Patrick </b>: there I fixed it</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Patrick </em> </b> <em> has left the group </em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back to another episode of things I'm doing instead of working on IKTIBB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stream Fandom By Waterparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>birthday party poison </em> </b> <em> has changed their name to "<strong>sh</strong><b>eriff of emo town</b>"<br/></em><em><b>sheriff of emo town</b> has added <b>Ray Totoro</b> and <b>FrnkLero</b> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> sheriff of emo town </b> : Pete we need your help</p><p><strong>Patrick hates me</strong>: hold on</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick hates me</strong> has changed their name to "<b>pw</b>"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b>pw</b>: k what's up</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: We want to make music videos for old songs and we need ideas</p><p><b>pw</b>: Ok<br/><b>pw</b>: what songs?</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: Idk yet</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: I think we should do Destroya</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: no</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: yes</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: no</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: yes</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: no<br/><b>Moikey</b>: Ray help me out here</p><p><b>Ray Totoro</b>: I don’t know Gee this sounds like a bad idea</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: Ok<br/><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: it's a tie<br/><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: Pete what do you think</p><p><b>pw</b>: I don't care you guys</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: Ok I have an idea</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Moikey </em> </b> <em> has added <b>Awsten</b> to the group </em> <b></b></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Awsten </b> : yo<br/><b>Awsten</b>: what's up</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: I have a question</p><p><b>Awsten</b>: wait who else is in this group chat</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: that's not important<br/><b>Moikey</b>: I have a question</p><p><b>Awsten</b>: Ok?</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: do you think MCR should do a music video for Destroya</p><hr/><p><b> <em> Awsten </em> </b> <em> is typing </em></p><hr/><p><b> Awsten </b>: um<br/><b>Awsten </b> : yeah sure</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: NO</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: YES</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: YES</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: NO</p><p><b>Awsten</b>: Wait what did I do<br/><b>Awsten</b>: oh<br/><b>Awsten</b>: ohhhh<br/><b>Awsten</b>: oh no</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: Thanks Aws</p><p><b>Awsten</b>: wait<br/><b>Awsten</b>: can I change my answer</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: yes</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: no</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: No</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: this doesn't count<br/><b>Moikey</b>: because he's not in the band</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: This was your idea Mikey</p><p><b>pw</b>: yeah it kinda was</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: shut up Pete<br/><b>Moikey</b>: I didn't know he would say yes okay?</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: now that we've decided to do the video what are we going to do for it</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: a robot<br/><b>Moikey</b>: that's the only option</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: I have a better idea :)</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: oh? :)</p><p><b> Moikey </b>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>Moikey </em> </b> <em> has left the group </em><br/><b> <em>pw</em> </b> <em> has added <b>Moikey</b> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Moikey </b>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em> Moikey </em> </b> <em> has left the group<br/></em><b><em>pw </em> </b> <em> has added <b>Moikey</b> to the group </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Moikey </b>: no</p><p><b> pw </b> : ok hold on<br/><b>pw</b>: let's do another vote<br/><b>pw</b>: Destroya or Disenchanted</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: Disenchanted</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: Destroya</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: Disenchanted!</p><p><b>Awsten</b>: do I get to vote</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>Awsten </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group to "<b>Stream Fandom by Waterparks</b>"</em><b></b></p>
</blockquote><p><b> Awste</b><b>n </b>: Ok I gotta go</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>sheriff of emo town </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group to "<b>*moans*</b>"</em></p>
  <p>
    <em><b>Moikey</b> has changed the name of the group to "<b>stop</b>" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b> Moike</b><b>y </b> : ray? Frank?</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: Destroya</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: wrong answer<br/><b>Moikey</b>: Disenchanted</p><p><b>Ray Totoro </b>: Disenchanted</p><p><b>Moikey </b> : Thank you</p><p><b>pw</b>: Do I get to vote</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: yes</p><p><b>pw</b>: Destroya</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: *no<br/><b>Moikey</b>: I meant no</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: I'm counting that</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: I hate you</p><p><b>pw</b>: you know I never liked that song anyway</p><p><b>Moikey </b>: you know I never liked fourth of July<br/><b>Moikey </b>: or thanks for the memories<br/><b>Moikey </b>: or bang the doldrums<br/><b>Moikey </b>: or the kids aren’t alright</p><p><b>pw </b>: ok we get it<br/><b>pw </b>: the kids aren’t alright wasn’t about you though</p><p><b>Moikey </b>: I know</p><p><b>FrnkLero </b>: so we’re doing destroya right?</p><p><b>pw </b>: oh yeah destroya won the vote</p><p><b>FrnkLero </b>: rad</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>FrnkLero </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group to “<b>DESTROYA DESTROYAAA</b>” </em></p>
</blockquote><p><b>Moike</b><b>y </b>: getting this band back together was a bad idea</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>Moikey </em> </b> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. we'll go down in history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Awsten </em> </strong> <em>added <strong>my name is Geoff</strong>, and <strong>Moikey</strong> to the group<br/></em> <em><strong>Awsten </strong>has changed the name of the group to "<strong>American History</strong>"<br/></em> <em><strong>Awsten </strong>has changed their name to "<b>ThnksFrThVnm</b>"</em></p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: what is he doing</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: I don’t know</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: so it was the summer of 2005</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: oh no<br/><strong>m</strong><strong>y name is Geoff</strong>: not again</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: what</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: Pete meets Mikey and he’s like<br/><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: yo</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: please stop</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: no thanks<br/><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: my band is playing warped tour<br/><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: and Mikey’s like<br/><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: yo</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: what is this</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: my band is also playing warped tour</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: Awsten</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: That’s impossible!</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: stop</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: do you wanna play together?</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: what’s going on</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: and Mikey’s like</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: drunk history</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: yeah that’s cool</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: ?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>my name is Geoff</strong> has shared a YouTube link: <a href="https://youtu.be/zjmXSJ_onTk?t=15">Drunk History: Fall Out Boy featuring Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco</a></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: ok I’m done</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: good</p><p><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong>: for now…</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>my name is Geoff</em></strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awsten is me in group chats<br/>also Awsten said in an interview somewhere that his MySpace name was thanksforthevenom so that's where that came from</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sZWqDcOfWIs">American History by Waterparks</a>
  </em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tour de Peterick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was on the phone with my friend when I was typing this one out so all of Mikey's opinions about Thor: Ragnarok and (incorrect) opinions about Infinity War and End Game came from her complaining about the movie and me typing everything she said</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>ThnksFrThVnm</em></strong> <em> has added <strong>My name is Geoff</strong> and <strong>JawnRocha</strong> to the group<br/><strong>ThnksFrThVnm</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Awsten</strong><br/><strong>Awsten</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>WATERPARK BOYS</strong></em>”</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: Awsten what the hell did you do to my group chat</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: oh hey<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: welcome back?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>pw</strong> has removed <strong>Awsten</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: Geoff and Jawn you can stay</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: Nice</p><p><strong>JawnRocha</strong>: cool</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: THANKS PETE</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>My name is Geoff</strong> has added <strong>Awsten </strong>to the group</em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>My name is Geoff</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>AWSTEN </strong>”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: I'm back. You can't get rid of me</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: that wasn't me he took my phone</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>pw</em> </strong> <em> has removed <strong>Awsten</strong> from the group<br/><strong>pw</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>Stop Messing With My Group Chat Awsten</strong>”</em></p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>pw</strong> has denied <strong>Awsten</strong>'s request to join “<strong>Stop Messing With My Group Chat Awsten</strong>”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Otto Wood</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>pw</strong> has added <strong>Otto Wood</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: hello<br/><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: I'm Otto</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>pw</em> </strong> <em> has added <strong>AndyHurley31</strong>, <strong>Patrick</strong>, <strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>, <strong>Jishwa</strong>, and <strong>Moikey</strong> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: hello frens</p><p><strong>Jishwa</strong>: sup<br/><strong>Jishwa</strong>: oh hey tyler!</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: hi josh</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>pw</em> </strong> <em> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>band group chat</strong>"</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: band group chat? Really?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: I don't know<br/><strong>pw</strong>: Ok what should it be then</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Jawn, what's the name of your band again?</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong> : Waterparks</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>Emo Quartet + Waterparks</strong>”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: yeah your name isn't any better</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: better than band group chat<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: anyways<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: didn't you have something to say</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: oh yeah<br/><strong>pw</strong>: we need a name for the tour<br/><strong>pw</strong>: taking ideas</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: My Chemical Romance (and friends)<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: My 21 Chemical Pilots at the Fall Out Romance Boys (featuring Waterparks)<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: MY EMO ROM4NCE<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town: </strong>the summer of love<strong><br/>sheriff of emo town</strong>: The Petekey Reunion Tour</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>The Petekey Reunion Tour</strong>”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: Ok<br/><strong>pw: </strong>it’s official<strong><br/>pw</strong>: Gerard is banned from tour marketing</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: :(</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: anyone else have any better ideas</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: The "Pete and Patrick finally got their shit together" tour</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: you know I kinda like that one</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I don't</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: :(</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I hate you</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: love you too Patty</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: hold on</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: no I mean it I actually hate you</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: when the fuck did you two start dating</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: end of April</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: well I mean everyone knows that ‘Trick's been in love with me since 2001</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: shut up</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Patrick</em> </strong> <em> has removed <strong>pw</strong> from the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong><em>P</em></strong><strong>atrick</strong>: we were *supposed* to wait until the tour before telling a bunch of people<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: but Gerard brought it up so</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: I forgot that Otto and Jawn and Geoff were here!<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: my bad</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: it's fine. I mean we had to tell them eventually</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>pw</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group<br/><strong>Otto Wood</strong> has added <strong>pw</strong> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: Patrick you can't kick me out of my own group chat</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: hmm</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Patrick</em> </strong> <em> has removed <strong>pw</strong> from the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: would you two stop it</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Moikey</em> </strong> <em> has added <strong>pw</strong> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: We seriously need to come up with a name for the tour</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: the most ambitious crossover in history since Avengers: Infinity War</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>sheriff of emo town</em> </strong> <em> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>the most ambitious crossover since Avengers Infinity War</strong>"</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wouldn’t End Game be the most ambitious crossover since infinity war</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: it was a good movie though</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: it’s garbage </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: but time travel!</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: The time travel thing was so lazy<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: They could have traveled back a week if they wanted to get the stones<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: it’s stupid<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: and the ending was stupid</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: shut up</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: it’s a bad movie I’m just saying</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: it’s the best Marvel movie ever</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: what about Into the Spider-Verse</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: no I liked that one</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: Ragnarok was my favorite</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: Spencer keeps asking me if we’ve come up with a name. We have to come up with something</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why is this actually getting hits<br/>like I appreciate it and everything<br/>but why</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. everyone loves the opening bands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(ENTER I Don't Know How But They Found Me)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the record I have no idea how record labels actually work<br/>Ryan #1 = Ryan Ross<br/>Ryan #2 = Ryan Seaman of I Don't Know How But They Found Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>pw</strong> has added <strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: hey man what's up</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I'm in a meeting with Joel and the label execs and they're saying we need a second band to open after Waterparks</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: oh ok</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: idk I think 6 bands touring with each other is going to be a lot to handle<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: did you ever ask about ideas for a name</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: not yet</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I have an idea</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has added <strong>Ryan #1</strong>, <strong>Ryan #2</strong>, and <strong>Dallon</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: I've been summoned?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: we're doing a tour next year and the label wants a second opening act</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: who's all touring</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Fall Out Boy Brendon 21 pilots and My Chem</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I'm not the only person in the band anymore you know</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: and Waterparks is opening</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: Ok<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: that's a lot of bands</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: we need a second opening act. You know anyone?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Brendon</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I'm kidding. I'm kidding. <br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: you in?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: sounds fun Ryan what do you think</p><p><strong>Ryan #2</strong>: we're in</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: cool</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: great</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Ok then. I'll tell the label<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I gotta go<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: don’t forget to come up with a name</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait where did this plot come from</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I stand corrected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mispelled giraffe and opening so many times when I was typing this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>pw</strong>: hey ryan</p><p><strong>Ryan #1</strong>: what<br/><strong>Ryan #2</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: wait which one of you is which</p><p><strong>Ryan #1</strong>: I’m Ryan Ross<br/><strong>Ryan #1</strong>: Brendon this was a bad idea</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Idk what you mean<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: this is the best idea I’ve ever had</p><p><strong>Ryan #2</strong>: I hate you</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: come on you know you love me baby</p><p><strong>Ryan #1</strong>: Brendon<br/><strong>Ryan #1</strong>: that’s not me</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: AHAHAHHA</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: shit<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: ok maybe this is a problem</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: no I like this this is great</p><p><strong>Ryan #2</strong>: can someone fix it</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: ok hold on</p><p><strong>Ryan #2</strong>: holding</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Beebo</em> </strong> <em> has changed <strong>Ryan #1</strong>’s name to <strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong><br/><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed <strong>Ryan #2’s</strong> name to <strong>I love Girrafes</strong><br/><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed <strong>Dallon</strong>’s name to <strong>Giraffe</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: Brendon</p><p><strong>I love Girrafes</strong>: dude</p><p><strong>Giraffe</strong>: you spelled it wrong</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Giraffe </em> </strong> <em>has changed <strong>Beebo</strong>’s name to <strong>The Opening Band</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: LMAO</p><p><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: I don’t get it…?</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: you’re the opening band</p><p><strong>I love Girrafes</strong>: because no one likes you</p><hr/><p><strong> <em>The Opening Band </em> </strong> <em>is typing…</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>The Opening Band</em></strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>pw</strong>: Ryan</p><p><strong>I love Girrafes</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: not you the other Ryan<br/><strong>pw</strong>: Ryan Ross</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: what?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: Spencer wants to know when you and B are announcing the Panic reunion</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: hold on</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>I love Brendon Urie</em> </strong> <em> has added <strong>The Opening Band </strong>to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: what do you want now</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: when are we doing the announcement</p><p><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: that we're going on tour?</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: that I'm in the band again</p><p><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: oh<br/><strong>The Opening Band</strong>: idk</p><p><strong>Giraffe</strong>: how but they found me!!!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>The Opening Band</strong> has removed <strong>Giraffe</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: brendon</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong> has added <strong>Giraffe</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>The Opening Band</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Beebo Ross</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie: </strong>focus</p><p><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: ok ok what about in September</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: why September?</p><p><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: Fever came out in September we could do an anniversary promotion thing and then we could be like hey guess what Ryan is back in the band and we're in love and we’re going on tour together with all these other bands </p><p><strong>pw</strong>: Ryan? What do u think</p><p><strong>I love Girrafes</strong>: about what?<br/><strong>I love Girrafes</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: sounds good to me<br/><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: let's do it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strike>I definitely didn't include Ryan and Dallon in this story just so I could make the opening band joke I don't know what you  mean</strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dx9nGBsl7I">Nobody Likes The Opening Band</a></em> is an IDKHOW song. Go check it out if you don't get the joke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Milk. That's it. I'm sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>pw: </strong>Hey trick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick<br/><strong>pw: </strong>Patrick</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: I love you</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Beebo</strong> <strong>Ross</strong>: Ryan<br/><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: Ryan</p><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: Brendon I swear to god</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>Beebo Ross</em></strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong>: how do I change my name again?</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: the dots on the top right corner</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>Beebo Ross</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>I love Brendon Urie</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Brendon Urie is annoying</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>pw</strong> has added <strong>Beebo Ross </strong>and <strong>Patrick</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brendon Urie is</strong> <strong>annoying</strong>: thanks Pete</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: hey that's my line</p><p><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: you guys<br/><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: tour name idea - The Ryden Reunion Tour</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: ok<br/><strong>pw</strong>: Brendon is banned from tour marketing</p><p><strong>Beebo Ross</strong>: wait why’d you change your name Ry</p><p><strong>Brendon Urie is annoying</strong>: you know why</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em><strong> Beebo Ross </strong> has changed Patrick’s name to "<strong>RYDEN IS REAL</strong></em> <em>"</em><br/><em><strong>Beebo Ross </strong>has changed the name of the group to "<strong>RYDEN REUNION TOUR 2020</strong>"</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>RYDEN IS REAL</strong>: nope. don’t bring me into your weird shipping things</p><p><strong>pw</strong>: too late</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>pw</em></strong> <em> has changed <strong>RYDEN IS REAL</strong>’s name to<strong> I LOVE PETE WENTZ</strong></em></p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo Ross</strong> has changed <strong>Brendon Urie is annoying’s </strong>name to<strong> BRENDON URIE IS THE BEST FUCKING BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD THANK YOU</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>I LOVE PETE WENTZ</strong> has changed <strong>pw</strong>’s name to <strong>I LOVED MIKEY WAY</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: ouch</p><p><strong>I LOVED MIKEY WAY</strong>: really Patrick</p><p><strong>I LOVE PETE WENTZ</strong>: what?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>BRENDON URIE IS THE BEST FUCKING BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD THANK YOU</em></strong> <em> has changed <strong>Beebo Ross</strong>’s name to <strong>BRENDON URIE SUCKS</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>BRENDON URIE SUCKS</strong>: why yes I do</p><p><strong>I LOVED MIKEY WAY</strong>: Start a band group chat he said</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>BRENDON URIE IS THE BEST FUCKING BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD THANK YOU </em>
    </strong>
    <em>has changed <strong>BRENDON URIE SUCKS</strong>’s name to<strong> Brendon</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I LOVED MIKEY WAY</strong>: it'll be fun he said</p><p><strong><em>I LOVED MIKEY WAY</em></strong> <em> has changed their name to <strong>plkw</strong><br/><strong>plkw </strong>has changed<strong> I LOVE PETE WENTZ</strong>’s name to <strong>Trick</strong></em></p><p><strong>Trick</strong>: Stop it</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>BRENDON URIE IS THE BEST FUCKING BOYFRIEND IN THE WORL</em><em>D</em><em> THANK YOU</em></strong> <em>has changed their name to <strong>Ryan Ross</strong></em></p>
  <p><strong><em>Brendon</em></strong> <em> has changed <strong>Ryan Ross</strong>’s name to<strong> Hi I'm Ryan and I like Milk</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Trick</strong>: nope<br/><strong>Trick</strong>: I’m out</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Trick</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has added <strong>Trick</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: there is no escape</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Giraffe</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Dallon</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I love girrafes</strong>: milk?</p><p><strong>Trick</strong>: trust me<br/><strong>Trick</strong>: you don’t want to know</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>I love girrafes </em></strong> <em>has changed their name to <strong>RyDKHow</strong>.</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: yeah you really don’t</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>Brendon </em></strong> <em>has changed <strong>Hi I'm Ryan and I lik</strong><strong>e</strong><strong> Milk</strong>’s</em> <em>name to<strong> Ryan was in the bathtub<br/>Brendon </strong>has changed their name to <strong>the bathtub<br/></strong></em><strong><em>the bathtub </em></strong> <em>has changed<strong> Ryan was in the bathtub</strong>’s name to <strong>Ryan! at the bathtub</strong></em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Trick</strong>: BRENDON<strong><br/>Trick</strong>: STOP</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em><strong>Ryan! at the bathtub </strong>has changed their name to <strong>Ryan Ross<br/></strong></em><strong><em>Ryan Ross </em></strong> <em>has removed</em><strong> the bathtub </strong>from the group<br/><strong>Ryan Ross</strong> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>the tour without a name</strong>"<br/><strong>Ryan Ross </strong>has left the group</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got one paragraph into the milk fic before closing it and deleting Wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Frerard is real and the government knows it also government is a weird word like why don't we pronounce the first N?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally posted the first half of this earlier before it was formatted oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b><em>plkw</em> </b> <em> has added <b>Ryan Ross</b> to the group</em></p>
  <p><b> <em>the bathtub</em> </b> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><b>Moikey</b>: should we let him back in</p><p><b>Ryan Ross</b>: no</p><p><b>RyDKHow</b>: no</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: no</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: yes</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: no</p><p><b>Trick</b>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>Trick</b> has denied <b>the bathtub</b>’s request to join "<strong>the</strong> <strong>tour without a name</strong>"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>plkw</b> has added <b>the bathtub</b> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b>the bathtub</b>: thanks pete</p><p><b>Trick</b>: hey that’s my line</p><p><b>the bathtub</b>: you already used that joke</p><p><b>Trick</b>: shhhhh<br/><b>Trick</b>: It's been a while they've probably forgotten</p><p><b>Ryan Ross</b>: pete</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: welcome back</p><p><b>Ryan Ross</b>: why the fuck would you let him back in</p><p><b>plkw</b>: I’m letting you back in<br/><b>plkw</b>: but if you make another milk joke we'll kick you out again</p><p><b>the bathtub</b>: fine</p><p><b>Ray Totoro</b>: hey I'm back what did I miss?</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: Pete and Patrick are dating<br/><b>Moikey</b>: Brendon is annoying</p><p><b>the bathtub</b>: HEY</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: this group chat has one too many Ryans<br/><b>Moikey</b>: Pete is also annoying<br/><b>Moikey</b>: Patrick hates me</p><p><b>Trick</b>: everyone already knew that, Mikey<br/><b>Trick</b>: and I don't hate you</p><p><b>Ray Totoro</b>: this group chat is weird</p><p><b>Trick</b>: I know</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: oh and Ryan has a weird thing for milk </p><p><b>RyDKHow</b>: no I don’t</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: not you the other Ryan</p><p><b>Ryan Ross</b>: I don’t either!</p><p><b>the bathtub</b>: wait why does Mikey get to make milkfic jokes and I don't</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: we still need a tour name by the way</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: and I gave all my great suggestions</p><p><b>RyDKHow</b>: wait what’s the milk fic</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: we are NOT doing a petekey name</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: :(</p><p><b>Dallon</b>: just don’t ask</p><p><b>RyDKHow</b>: I mean, now I kinda wanna know</p><p><b>plkw</b>: what about a Peterick name</p><p><b>Trick</b>: no<br/><strong>Trick</strong>: Pete I swear<br/><strong>Trick</strong>: I will quit the band</p><p><b>Dallon</b>: trust me Ryan, you really don’t</p><p><b>plkw</b>: what about frerard</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: no</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: no</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: wait</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: are Frank and Gerard dating?</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: no</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: no</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: yes</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: Mikey</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: no</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: I meant no</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: so is that a no or a yes?</p><p><b>FrnkLero</b>: no</p><p><b>Moikey</b>: yes</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: MIKEY</p><p><b>the bathtub</b>: come on you guys act like we don’t already know</p><p><b>Otto Wood</b>: like how everyone knows Brendon and Ryan are dating<br/><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: and Mikey and Awsten are dating</p><p><b>sheriff of emo town</b>: MIKEY AND AWSTEN ARE WHAT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh a cliffhanger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. goverNment part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>Otto Wood</em> </strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FrnkLero: </strong>what</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: what</p><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: ooh plot twist</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>sheriff of emo town </em> </strong> <em>has added<strong> Awsten </strong>to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>sheriff of emo town: </strong>YOU’RE DATING MY BROTHER?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: WAIT YOU’RE DATING AWSTEN NOW?</p><p><strong>Awsten: </strong>??</p><p><strong>Moikey: </strong>what?</p><p><strong>Awsten: </strong>who told you that</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town: </strong>Otto</p><p><strong>Moikey: </strong>well Otto is a goddamn liar then</p><p><strong>Awsten: </strong>dude we’re not dating I swear</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town: </strong>wait you’re not?</p><p><strong>Moikey: </strong>Gee we’re not dating<strong><br/>Moikey: </strong>I promise</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town: </strong>I’m so confused</p><p><strong>Awsten: </strong>I don’t know<strong><br/>Awsten:</strong> otto just says weird shit sometimes I’ll talk to him about it</p><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: what the fuck just happened</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: I have no idea</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: so have we figured out a name yet</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: not yet</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong> has changed the name of the group to the “<strong>Rydon reunion tour 2021</strong>”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: I like this one<br/><strong>the bathtub</strong>: except you spelled it wrong</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>Ryden 2021</strong>”</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>no</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: wait why’s your name the bathtub</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: don’t ask</p><p><strong>RyDKHow</strong>: you don’t want to know</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: I told you not to read it!</p><p><strong>RyDKHow</strong>: I just wanted to know why everyone was talking about milk</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: oh it’s a milk fic thing<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok that makes sense</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: can we please stop talking about it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my mom came in my room when I was typing this and asked me what I was writing. I told her it's a summer romance about two musicians named Pete and Micah and that I'll show it to her when I'm done with it . She told me she thinks it's good that I'm getting into writing again and that I'm working on something original</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. welcome to our dumpster fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one took way too long to format</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has added <strong>JJWalker17</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: hi?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: welcome!</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: he's here!</p><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: hey!<br/><strong>the bathtub</strong>: welcome to the dumpster fire</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>the bathtub</strong> has changed the name of the group to “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Why is your name the bathtub?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: you don’t wanna know</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: it’s a long story</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: okay…?</p><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: ok so you know how Ryan like, really likes milk?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has removed <strong>the bathtub</strong> from the group</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: wait who are you again?</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Hi. I’m Jon<br/><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: I play bass</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: Important question!</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: ?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: what’s your favorite Marvel movie</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Thor</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: cool<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: wait which one?</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Ragnarok</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: Ok I like him</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: I’m Ray nice to meet you</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Nice to meet you too. Is there a reason we’re not letting Brendon back in?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: he broke the no milk rule</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: we have a rule about not talking about milk</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: ok?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>plkw</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: it's a long story</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>plkw</em></strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>plkw</em></strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>plkw</em></strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: I give up. I’m trying to sleep. Ryan deal with your boyfriend</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>pw </em>
    </strong>
    <em>has left the group</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group<br/></em> <strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group<br/></em> <strong><em>the bathtub</em></strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong><em>Ryan Ross</em></strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: just… don’t ask…</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Ok </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: so you’re going on tour with us right?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: I am!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Brendon and I started talking again after he and Ryan got back together, and he told me that he wanted all of us to start playing together again.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: By the way, Dallon, how do you do the riff at the beginning of Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: oh that was my favorite one to play live<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: I’ll send you the tabs</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has denied <strong>the bathtub</strong>’s request to join “<strong>dumpster fire</strong>”</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Thanks!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>the bathtub</em> </strong> <em> has requested to join the group</em></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Trick </em> </strong> <em>has added the <strong>bathtub</strong> to the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: PATRICK</p><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: thanks Patirck</p><p><strong>Trick</strong>: I’m trying to sleep</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: wait<br/><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: isn’t it like 4PM in Chicago?</p><p><strong>Trick</strong>: whatever<br/><strong>Trick</strong>: I’m busy so stop blowing up my phone</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Trick</em> </strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>the bathtub</strong>: well that was fun<br/><strong>the bathtub: </strong>let’s do it again</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> <em>Ryan Ross</em> </strong> <em> has left the group</em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized that Jon was the only member of Panic who wasn't in here so I added him in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm throwing away your cheese wizz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my laptop has officially joined the black parade<br/>I'm typing this on my kindle<br/>help me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>the bathtub</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Beebo</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>JJWalker17</strong> has added <strong>plkw</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: welcome</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: who let Brendon in again?</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: Patrick I think</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: Patrick</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has added <strong>Trick</strong> and <strong>Ryan Ross</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Family meeting<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: group chat rules<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: 1. If you get kicked out you can't spam everyone until someone let's you in</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I don't like this rule</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: 2. Brendon isn't allowed to talk about milk</p><p><strong>Ryan</strong> <strong>Ross</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I don't like this rule either</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: I still don't understand the milk thing.</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: It doesn't matter<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: 3. If Brendon breaks rule 2, DON'T LET HIM BACK IN</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: dude all of these rules suck</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Ok listen<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: I was trying to go to sleep</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: at 4 in the afternoon?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: caUSE IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOOOOON<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: wait<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: why does Pete get to make up all the rules<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: that's not fair</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: bc it's my group chat</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Ok but<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: it's my tour</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Ok<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: you be the leader of the group chat then</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has moved ownership of the group chat, "<strong>dumpster fire</strong>" to <strong>Beebo</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: fine<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: I will</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: actually the tour was my idea</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: but I'm the one who convinced Spencer to let us do it</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Actually that was Ryan</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: By the way<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: how are we doing with the name?<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: we're running out of time here</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Brendon?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I don't know why are you asking me?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: well you've stepped in as leader of the group chat<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: which means you're in charge of marketing now<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: which means it's your job to make sure we come up with a name<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: so?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: hold on<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: I didn't fucking sign up for this</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I have to go<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Brendon you have until September to figure this shit out</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Brendon? Name?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I hate you.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo </strong>has moved ownership of the group chat, "<strong>dumpster fire</strong>" to <strong>plkw</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: take it back I <span>don't</span> want it</p><p>
  <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has left the group</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has added <strong>Beebo</strong> to the group</em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has moved ownership of the group chat, "<strong>dumpster fire</strong>" to <strong>Beebo</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: "the Ryden reunion tour" is off the table by the way</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I hate you too<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: I'm throwing away all of your cheese wizz when I get home<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: @<strong><span class="u">RyDKHow</span></strong> you're my new favorite Ryan</p><p><strong>RyDKHow</strong>: sweet</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed <strong>RyDKHow</strong>'s name to <strong>The Better Ryan</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. welcome to emo town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Jishwa</strong> has changed their name to <strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong> has changed the name of the group to <strong>emo town</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: lol</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Trick</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Patrick</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has added <strong>Otto Wood</strong> and <strong>TMRiddle</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>TMRiddle</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: I thought you didn't like being called emo</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Brendon, any updates on a name??</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: I mean none of us are actually emo, technically</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: yeah we're really not</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: I don't know I think we're emo sometimes</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Like Revenge and Black Parade are definitely emo<br/><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: but Pray For The Wicked and MANIA aren't.</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: exactly</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Ok hear me out<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: why don't we call it<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: hella mega Tour</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Hey I like this one</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Brendon<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: you can't just steal someone's name</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: this is hard ok?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has added <strong>silverlining</strong> and <strong>cinderblockgarden</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Jon do you have any ideas?</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: for a name?<br/><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: thanks<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: I still don't know why we're not going with the Frerard reunion tour</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: because<br/><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: we're not together</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait you're not?</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Really?</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: liars</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: no we're seriously not</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: so when's the wedding</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: no wedding. We're not engaged or together or anything</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: oh the wedding is in February</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: MIKEY</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: well thanks for inviting me</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: ok I'm confused</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: we're not getting married</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>:  They've been engaged since New Year's</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: I hate you</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>FRERaaaaARD</strong></em>"</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: I hate you too</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: wait so who proposed</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: Gee</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong> has removed <strong>Moikey</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has added <strong>Moikey</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok I seriously can't tell whether Frank and Gerard are actually engaged and they're just bad at covering it up or if Mikey's just messing with us</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: it was at Josh and Debby's wedding<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: I was there because I had to make sure Gerard didn't back out of doing it</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: aw that's actually kinda sweet</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok first of all who fucking proposes at someone else's wedding</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Gerard apparently</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: wait is that why you weren't there at midnight? You ran off in the middle of my wedding to get engaged?</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: no no we were there</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: no I don't think I remember seeing you</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: me neither</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: wait why didn't I get invited to josh and debbys wedding</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: apparently none of us are invited to Frank and Gerard's either</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: whenever I actually get married again none of you are invited<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: and I'm not saying that we're engaged yet</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: YET<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: YOU SAID YET</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Where are the other 19 pilots though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/550283648198366557/">The tragic break up of <strike>21</strike> twenty one pilots</a>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Beebo</strong>: idea<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: Let's call it<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: vans warped tour</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: idea<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: let's not do that</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Ok<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: what about<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: The Save Rock And Roll Tour</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: great idea</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: terrible idea<br/><strong>Ryan Ross</strong>: don't encourage him</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: ok do you have any more ideas</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: ok let me rephrase<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: do you have any ideas that Fall Out Boy hasn't actually used before</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: no</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: great<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: this is great</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: ok ok what about<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: May Death Never Stop You</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: You know I actually kinda like this one</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: That would make a good title for like a greatest hits album or something</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: that makes no sense</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: no hear me out<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: because we've all broken up or gone on hiatus, which is kinda like dying, and now we're all back together and WE WILL ALL LIVE FOREVER</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Brendon</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: and because we're all dead inside anyway</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: I mean he's not wrong</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: twenty one pilots never broke up tho</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: Yes we did</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: when?</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: hold on<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: Josh?</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: I'm breaking up with you<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: You're out of the band</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: about 5 seconds ago</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: oh no 21 pilots just broke up what are we gonna dooooo<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: this is so sad Alexa play northern downpour</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: It's twenty one pilots not 21 pilots </p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: no I'm pretty sure its 21</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: Tyler</p><p><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: TWENTY<br/><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong>: ONE</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: 21</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>JohnnyBoy21</strong> has changed their name to <strong>TWENTY ONE</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: tyler</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: TWENTY ØNE</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: 2<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: 1<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: why are there so many pilots<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: where are the other 19 pilots?<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: well I guess it's 20 pilots now that Josh is out of the band</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed the name of the group chat to <strong>Panic! At The Disco and 20 Pilots</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: it's a thing from a play</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: Tyler</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: what</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: I miss you</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: I miss you too</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group cha</strong>t: you wanna get the band back together</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: sure<br/><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: ok you're back in the band</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: cool</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: hey look at that @<strong><span class="u">plkw</span></strong><br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: they broke up<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: and now<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: they have raised from the ashes<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: like a phoenix </p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: brendon<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: that doesn't count</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: :(</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: we're still getting paid for this right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still don't get why we have to spell out the whole name but ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. roll credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=90sqgexVelc">discord meme</a> from last year where everyone takes turns typing out the lyrics to a song without messing up and this <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EWYudrW9A2M">welcome to the black parade lyric video</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Beebo</strong>: THE GREATEST SHOWMAN IS COMING TO DISNEY+</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: I'M SO EXCITED</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait is Big Hero 6 on there yet?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: hold on let me check</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: it should be on there bc it's a Marvel movie right?</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: yeah but Disney doesn't own all the Marvel movies</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: ok I looked it's on there</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Nice<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>plkw</strong></span> we're buying Disney+</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: hey let's do that thing where we sing a song</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: let it go Patrick</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: let it goooo<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: let it gooOOOO<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: hey<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: we should do that thing where we sing a song</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: like the discord thing?</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: let's do Welcome to the Black Parade</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait what are we doing</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: when I was...</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: a rat?</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: no<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: when I was...</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: a young boy</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: my father</p><p><strong>Ray</strong> <strong>Totoro</strong>: took me</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: into the</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: city</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: to see a</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: city</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: great now we have to start over</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: he saID SON WHEN</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: wait are we starting over</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: U GROW up</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>: WOULD U BE</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: MY FaTheR</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: damn<br/><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: Otto you messed up again</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: we should restart</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: yeah ok let's start over</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: THE BEATEN<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: AND THE DAMNED</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: guys stop</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: WHEN I WAS</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: 6 years old I broke my leg</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: come on, I was on a roll there</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: sorry</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: that's not even the right song</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: yeah that's the point</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: why are we still fucking doing this </p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: I don't know</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: WHEN I WAS</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: MY FATHER</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: A YOUNG BOY</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: MY FATHER</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: I give up</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: TOOK ME</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: INTO THE CITY</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: TO SEE A</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: MARCHING BAND</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: HE SAID</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: SON WHEN</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: YOU GROW UP</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: WOULD YOU BE</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: THE BEATEN</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: AND THE DAMNED</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: hey we got through the first verse</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: are we doing the whole song</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: SOMETIMES I GET THE FEELING</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: SHE'S WATCHING OVER ME</p><p><strong>sheriff of emo town</strong>: Ok I guess we are?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: AND OTHER TIMES</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: I</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: FEEL</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: LIKE</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: SHE'S WATCHING OVER ME</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: I SHOULD GO.P </p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: fuck</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: OTTO</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: y'all are going to fast!</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: this is stupid</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>Moikey</b> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>this group chat is stupid</strong>"<br/><strong>Moikey</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hello, we haven't talked in quite some time (and also the umbrella academy season 2 is really good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments kudos and  bookmarks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Ryan</p><p><strong>The Better Ryan</strong>: what</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed <strong>The Better Ryan</strong>'s name to <strong>idkhowryan</strong></em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>Beebo</strong> has changed <strong>Ryan Ross</strong>'s name to<strong> Ryan! At The Disco</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: Ryan ROSS</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: oh<br/><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: you know I almost forgot we had this group chat</p><p><strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>: what is it Brendon</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: we're out of milk<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: like that's not a milk fic joke we're actually out of milk</p><p><strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>: and?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: yeah cause it's like a month since we've used it<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: writer's block sucks</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: can you go pick some up?<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: I wanna make brownies</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: yeah and it takes a lot of time to go through and do all the formatting</p><p><strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>: why are you texting me when I'm in the same room as you<br/><strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>: it's your turn to go to the store anyways</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: it's 3AM stop texting each other in the group chat<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: and stop breaking the 4th wall Patrick</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: actually it's only 1 in LA<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: and I went to the store on Sunday<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: so it's ur turn</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Dallon started it...</p><p><strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>: going to the liquor store doesn't count</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: can you two have this conversation somewhere else<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: like not in the tour group chat</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: ...<br/><strong>Beebo</strong>: nope</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong>: has changed <strong>Beebo</strong>'s name to <strong>Brandon</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: Lol</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brandon</strong> has changed <strong>Dallon</strong>'s name to <strong>Dallon Weeks</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has changed <strong>Patrick</strong>'s name to <strong>TrickyRicky</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>TrickyRicky</strong>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>TrickyRicky</b> has changed <strong>plkw</strong>'s name to <strong>Peter Wents</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has changed <strong>TrickyRicky</strong>'s name to <strong>Lunchbox</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brandon</strong> has changed <strong>Ryan! At The Disco</strong>'s name to <strong>George</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>George</strong>: NO</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>George</strong> has changed their name to <strong>RYAN</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brandon</strong>: whatever you say George</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: I hate you</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has changed Brandon's name to <strong>Panic At The Disco</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: :(<br/><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: I love youuuuu</p><p><strong>Dallon Weeks</strong>: why are you two texting each other when you're in the same room?</p><p><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: bc it's fun<br/><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: you know what else is fun?</p><p><b>Dallon Weeks</b>: What</p><p><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: SPELLING</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: by the way there's no way in hell I'm playing that song when we go on tour<br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: I refuse</p><p><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got to watch frozen II (finally) and I finished the umbrella academy so now I have nothing to watch. Also, I had a dream that I was the owner of a motel that Tyler and Josh came to stay the night at. Josh was wearing a shirt with the names of the bands for this tour on it except it said Paramore instead of Waterparks. It was weird.</p><p>Next week: The VMAs]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dear future self, the VMAs are stupid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In summary, Twenty One Pilots/All Time Low should have won<br/>—Someone who forgot to vote</p><p>Also a lot of birthdays being in September brings the return of <strong>Gerard And Pete's Surprise Bandom Birthday Party Planning Committee™</strong>, much to Patrick's dismay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for... the 2020 Video Music Awards...?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>The VMAs are stupid</strong>"</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: agreed</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: so did you win?</p><p><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong>: No</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>: aw</p><p><b>Dallon Weeks</b>: nope</p><p><strong>Beebo</strong>: wait you didn't even get nominated</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Dallon</strong> has changed <strong>Panic At The Disco</strong>'s name to <strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: wait who won best new artist</p><p><strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat: </strong>Doja Cat I think</p><p><strong>M</strong><strong>oikey</strong>: Damnit</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>TWENTY ONE</strong> has changed their name to <strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Moikey has changed the name of the group to "<strong>VOTE FOR LEWIS CAPALDI AT THE 2020 GRAMMYS</strong></em> <em>"</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>P</strong><strong>eter</strong><strong> Wents</strong>: Mikey the Grammys were in January</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN </strong>has changed <strong>I'm so Dun with this group chat</strong>'s name to <strong>my little quarantine</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: and you know we don't get to vote for the Grammys right?</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: this is so fucking stupid</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has removed <strong>Troham, </strong><strong>JJWalker17</strong> and <strong>Moikey</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: why'd you do that</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: ok so there are a lot of birthdays in September and I think we should throw a surprise party for Ryan Spencer Mikey Jon and Joe</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has requested to join the group </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b>Lunchbox</b>: here we go again</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>sheriff of emo</strong> town has changed their name to <strong>birthday party poison (but it's September this time)</strong></p>
  <p><strong> <em>Moikey </em> </strong> <em>has requested to join the group </em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>birthday party poison (but it's September this time)</strong>: I like this idea</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has requested to join the group </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: so when are we doing it</p><p><strong>birthday party poison (but it's September this time)</strong>: what about sometime in the middle of the month </p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: ok</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: are you two seriously trying to plan another birthday party</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: yes<br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Also I'm gonna need to borrow our living room for the night of the party</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: my living room, you mean</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: because it's my house</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: our house</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: who's name is on the lease?</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: only until January</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: for the record I do want a birthday party</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: awesome</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong> has changed the name of the group to "<strong>The VMAs are stupid</strong>"</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Lunchbox</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretend that this is in a world where the US did a better job of handling the pandemic and it's safer to travel now<br/>Next week: birthday season is back</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A million ways to think about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happy birthday Joe<br/>—Everyone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're just going to pretend that I posted this chapter on Joe's actual birthday instead of the day after<br/>Chapter title is from Birthday by All Time Low</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has changed <strong>birthday party poison (but it's September this time)</strong>'s name to <b>Gerard</b><br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has added <strong>Troham</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Troham</strong>: why'd you kick me out?</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: No reason<br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: happy birthday</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Thanks?</p><p><b>Lunchbox</b>: happy birthday</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: Happy birthday!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has added <strong>JJWalker17</strong>, <strong>idkhowryan, </strong><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> and <strong>Moikey</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: about time</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: sorry</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: wait isn't today Joe's birthday?</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: oh happy birthday</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: ok why is everyone texting me at 2AM</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: sorry</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: it's Joe's birthday</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: happy birthday Joe</p><p><strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: Happy birthday</p><p><strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: wait it's September already?<br/><strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: how the hell did that happen</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: why's your name october 16th</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: because<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: R  A Z z   M    a   T  A     z  Z</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: what</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: Happy birthday Spencer</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: my birthday is tomorrow. Today is Joe's birthday </p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: oh happy birthday Joe</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Thanks guys</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: ok why don't we like the VMAs?<br/><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: Happy birthday btw</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: because they suck</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: because we all lost</p><p><strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: you didn't get nominated</p><p><strong>idkowryan</strong>: you didn't either</p><p><strong>OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: I won last year though</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Brendon be nice to Dallon and Ryan<br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: Happy birthday Joe</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: yeah Brendon be nice</p><p><strong> OCTOBER 16TH</strong>: I hate you</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>idkhowryan</b> has changed<strong> OCTOBER 16TH'</strong>s name to <strong>fly a kite</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: happy birthday Joe!</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: is this another song reference?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: you would know if you actually listened to my music</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Thanks Dallon</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: we have a lot of birthdays this month don't we</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: yeah my birthday's on the 10th</p><p><b>JJWalker17</b>: mine is on the 17th</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: wait is anyone's birthday on the 21st?</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: don't think so</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: My birthday is on the 23rd is that close enough?</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: hey Spence <br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: what do u want for ur bday</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: you mean you haven't gotten him something yet?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I want everyone to leave me alone for my birthday <br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: which means no texting in the group chat in the middle of the night</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: I forgot it was September<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: August went by really fast ok?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: hey that's the name of our new single Ryan</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: yeah why are you in a bubble in the picture from the mv?<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: is this like a new social distancing thing?</p><p><strong>Dallon:</strong> find out tomorrow when the video comes out</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I also want you to tell me what name you've decided on for the tour, Brendon<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: because it's September and we're doing the announcement on the 23rd</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>fly a kite</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just realised that Brendon avoiding talking about the tour name is like me avoiding looking at my grades from last semester<br/>Next Week: a couple of  birthdays</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wake me up when people stop making jokes about this song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The whole concept of the last chapter but now it's Spencer's birthday instead<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a Nintendo Switch for my birthday (the 3rd) yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Happy birthday Spencer</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Thanks</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: Happy birthday </p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: Happy birthday<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>:Pete check your dms</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>fly a kite</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: I sent you a thing about the thing</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has added <strong>fly a kite</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Troham</strong>: the thing?</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Dallon I watched your video</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: yeah we have a thing we're doing</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: oh what did you think about it</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: yeah but we can't tell you what it is</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: I have so many questions</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: ok?</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: I'll tell you later Joe</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Patrick no</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: Patrick it's a surprise</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: oh it's a birthday party then</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: you two are the worst liars I've ever met</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Shut up</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: ok </p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: why are you in a bubble<br/>
<strong>fly a kite</strong>: why is Ryan's hair brown again<br/>
<strong>fly a kite</strong>: I get the kite thing now</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: no Patrick's right both of you suck at keeping secrets</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: it's not nice</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: remember when you two tried to throw Ray a surprise party when we were on warped tour</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Ryan you look like that guy from YouTube who has a bunch of play buttons </p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: I remember that</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: yeah that was a nice party</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: except I knew you were throwing me a party because no one would let me go in my room<br/>
<strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: and you both forgot to come get me from the lobby when you were done setting it up</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: that<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: was Pete's fault</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: how was that my fault</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: you were the one who was supposed to go get him</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: I was busy<br/>
<strong>Peter Wents</strong>: I was going to get Mikey and tell him that it was time for the party<br/>
<strong>Peter Wents</strong>: And I got distracted</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: in Mikey's hotel room?</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: ok I didn't need to know that part<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: so Pete are we cancelling the party</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: I guess we are</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: hey why don't the rest of us get a party</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: Pete check your email I sent you another thing </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iwpnuaBoKPU">Leave Me Alone</a> music video<br/><a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KsYGQ7rzM4w">The YouTuber</a> who collects play buttons<br/>Next week: <strike>maybe All Time Low</strike> guinea pigs?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Thnks fr th cmmnts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tour names and me vicariously complaining about my guinea pigs through Patrick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I think "sup" has fallen out of vernacular these days"<br/>-My editor right before I started writing this</p><p>Chapter title from thnks fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boy<br/>I'm going to get around to replying to comments eventually I swear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Brendon</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup</p><p><strong>idkhowryan:</strong> who even says sup anymore</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: sup</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> Brendon...</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: ok what</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Spencer needs u to call him<br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: he said he's been trying to call u all week</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: fuck</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: you still haven't figured out a name for the tour?</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: shut up<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: ok why do I have to come up with the name?</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: u volunteered remember?</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: ok new gc rule<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: everyone has to come up with one idea for the name</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: "Razzmatazz"</p><p><b>Dallon</b>: the "please nominate us for a vma next year so brendon stops making fun of us" tour</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: The emo quartet tour</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: the my chemical romance reunion tour </p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: the "Disenchanted is the best MCR song" tour</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: the "no it's not na na na is the best my chem song" tour</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: you only like that song because you wrote the riff</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Ok but<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: planetary go is the best my chem song</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: The My Chemical Romance tour</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: we already used that one</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: this is what I get<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: for trying to use the group chat to be productive </p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: I mean you didn't say they had to be good names </p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: hey I thought The Emo Quartet was a good one</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: I thought you didn't like being called emo</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has changed their name to <strong>emo</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: no emo names</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: the Emo⁴ tour</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: The Emo kids club</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: the level of concern tour</p><p><strong>my little quarantine</strong>: no it has to be emo</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: crap<br/><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: the level of emo tour?</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: 4 levels of emo</p><p><strong>my little quarantine</strong>: the EMOtional roadshow tour</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: the Bandito tour <br/><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: or<br/><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: the bandemo tour if you will</p><p><strong>my little quarantine</strong>: The Few The Proud and the EMOtional tour </p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: the emo sinner emo youngblood emo bandito emo killjoy Parxie back to the future band tour </p><p><strong>JawnRocha</strong>: what about the Emo September tour because of all the birthdays </p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: or we could call it the Brendon! Urie Tour<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: because punctuation is super important</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Hey I like this one </p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: the Milky Musical tour</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: lets call it the Cape Town tour and then only play shows in cape town for the whole 9 months</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: ooh good one</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: I hate all of you</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: we could call it the Saturday tour and only play the song Saturday</p><p><strong>Ryan</strong>: and Saturday night</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: perfect</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: and we could only play on Saturdays </p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: the Fandom Tour</p><p><strong>AndyHurley31</strong>: the Bandom tour</p><p><strong>Emo</strong>: panic at the 21st chemical fall out</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: you already said that one a few weeks ago</p><p><b>Emo</b>: no no that was My 21 Chemical Pilots at the Fall Out Romance Boys</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: rocked and loaded</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: come on<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: it's a pun<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: who doesn't love a good pun</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: we're not doing a pun</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: I don't know<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: I think it's pretty<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: PUNNY</p><p><strong>my little</strong> <strong>quarantine</strong>: ba</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: dum</p><p><strong>Otto</strong> <strong>Wood</strong>: tsssss</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: the fiction tour<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: because fanfiction you know?</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: ok<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: no</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: Ok but seriously I actually think the emo quartet tour would be a good one<br/><strong>emo</strong>: because that's basically what it is</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: Andy? </p><p><strong>AndyHurley31</strong>: the supernova tour</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: I like this one it sounds cool</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: The Holy Grail<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: because if your 4 favorite bands are touring together its like finding the holy grail</p><p><strong>Otto</strong> <strong>Wood</strong>: this one is good</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: the anarchy tour<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: because this whole group going on tour is just going to be <br/><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Anarchy</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: ok is that everyone?</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: joe?</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: why don't we just call it<br/><strong>Troham</strong>: the tour</p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: ok<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: that is the most pretentious and anticlimactic idea I've ever heard<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: I love it</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: wait really?<br/><strong>Troham</strong>: bc that was supposed to be a joke</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: I mean we've been calling it "the tour" the whole time anyways haven't we?</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: yeah I like this one</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: me too</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: that's ridiculous<br/>Lunchbox: we can't just call it the tour</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: this is stupid</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: gerard</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: yeah?</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: why is there a $300 charge from Petsmart on my credit card</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: oh yeah I had to borrow it yesterday<br/><strong>emo</strong>: I bought a cage<br/><strong>emo</strong>: and some hay and some hamster food<br/><strong>emo</strong>: and toys<br/><strong>emo</strong>: it's for the hamster I'm going to buy</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: we're not buying a hamster</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: of course we're not buying a hamster<br/><strong>emo</strong>: I'm buying a hamster</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: ok but why'd u use my card</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: because I didn't have mine </p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Ry can we get a hamster</p><p><strong>idkhowryan</strong>: no</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: I wasn't asking you</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: no</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Guinea pig?</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: guinea pigs are a bad idea</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: why</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: because you have to buy food and hay and toys and bedding<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and they fight all the time<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and they knock over the food bowl and get hay all over the floor so you have to vacuum the room twice a week<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and then they poop all over your guest bedroom<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and chew a hole in the hallway carpet<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and chew on the bottom of your doors<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and then they sneak into your bedroom when your boyfriend forgets to close the door<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and poop under your bed<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and chew on your headphone cord<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and we should have gotten a cat instead </p><p><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: I don't like cats<br/><strong>Peter</strong> <strong>Wents</strong>: and you shouldn't have left your headphones on the floor</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: and then you go to LA for 2 days on a business trip and your boyfriend forgets to feed them</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: I fed them<br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: eventually </p><p><strong>Lunchbox:</strong> and one of them bit me </p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: are you ever going to let that go?<br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: it wasn't that bad</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: Pete my finger was bleeding</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Hey Ryan let's just get a fish </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has added SpencerSmith92 to the group </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Brendon call me</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: Fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Life update: still haven't found a job, still waiting for my Switch to get here, ended up adopting 2 Guinea pigs and fostering a hamster over the course of quarantine<br/>--------------<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2IGc1Teob2KRumw6iww10o?si=IcYA-pFWQ2Wp_hiHYXm2Lw"> <em>this group chat is stupid (the soundtrack)</em> </a><br/><a href="https://ffinasfs.tumblr.com/post/628578060298567680/ozzy-and-gee"><strike>my</strike> Pete and Patrick's guinea pigs</a></p><p>Next week: the birthday party!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. my minute's been going great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been 15 years but Pete and Gerard are still bad at planning parties</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0QqOdz8zjuk">Birthday Party</a> by AJR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has started a group chat</em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has added, <strong>fly a kite</strong>, <strong>AndyHurley31</strong>, <strong>Peter Wents</strong>, and <strong>Lunchbox</strong> to the group</em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has named the group <strong>Birthday Party</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: our plane just landed<br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: Pete what's your address?</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: good question<br/><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Patrick what's our address</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: you've lived with me since April how do you not know the address</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: I havent left the house since April though </p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: I've lived in this house since 2005<br/><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: Ryan I'll text you the address </p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: k thanks</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>fly a kite</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Brendon</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brendon</strong> has added <strong>Dallon</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: Hey you got Spencer a present right</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: yes<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: wait why'd y'all start another group chat</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: wait Ryan did we get Spencer a present</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Dallon?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: we did</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: good because I forgot again</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: We can't talk about the party in the other group chat</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: ok that makes sense</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: Patrick</p><p><strong>Lunchbox</strong>: what</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: did we get Joe a present</p><p><strong>Luncbox</strong>: I got him a gift card from both of us and we're taking him and Marie out to dinner next week<br/><strong>Luncbox</strong>: thanks for remembering</p><p><strong>Peter Wents</strong>: &lt;3</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Peter Wents</strong> has changed <strong>Lunchbox</strong>'s name to<strong> the best boyfriend ever &lt;3</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>the best boyfriend ever &lt;3 </strong>has changed their name to <strong>Patrick<br/>Patrick </strong>has changed<strong> Peter Wents'</strong>s name to<strong> I forgot Joe's birthday</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday</strong> has added <strong>emo</strong> and <strong>FrnkLero</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: we just landed at the airport</p><p><strong> I forgot Joe's birthday</strong>: do you need me to come pick up you and Gerard?</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: Andy is picking us up</p><hr/><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: so I like the new iDKHOW song</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: thanks Ry</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: question about the song</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: shoot</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: what's a Razzmatazz</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: You want to know<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: what a Razzmatazz is?</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: yes<br/><strong>fly a kite</strong>: that's what I said</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: Brendon<br/><strong>Dallon</strong>: did you listen to the song?</p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: of course I did</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: no he didn't </p><p><strong>fly a kite</strong>: I hate you</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: no you don't <br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: if you actually hated me I wouldn't be in the band</p><hr/><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> Patrick I still need your address</p><p><strong>AndyHurley31</strong>: I'll send it to you</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>emo</strong> has changed their name to <b>Gee</b></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><b>Gee</b>: just picked up the cake<br/><strong>Gee</strong>: We're on our way</p><hr/><p><strong>Gee</strong>: Pete the front door is locked</p><p><strong>AndyH</strong><strong>urkey31</strong>: are you gonna let us in?</p><hr/><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: Problem<br/><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: we can't get in the house</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: don't they have a spare key?</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: I think he keeps it under the pot on the front porch</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: try the back door</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: back door is locked</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: hold on we're about to be there</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: Mikey and Ray just got here</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: ok I changed my mind about the whole surprise birthday thing you guys still suck at throwing parties</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has deleted the group chat</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1JP2d7K63J4">R a z Z M a T a Z z</a> by I Don't Know How But They Found Me<br/>Next Week: <strike>A special guest appearance by All Time Low</strike> some more singing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. If you've ever felt...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally posted this before I went through and formatted it so I'll fix that next week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: You like D&amp;D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet<br/><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: you can't swim, you can't dance and you don't know karate<br/><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: Face it<br/><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: you're never gonna make it.</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: I don't wanna make it...<br/><strong>Gee:</strong> I just wanna...<br/><strong>Gee:</strong> well if you wanted honesty</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> that's all you had to say</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> I never meant to let you down or have you go its better off this</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> Ray<br/><strong>Gee:</strong> it's your turn again</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: Sorry</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> wait why do we always have to do My chem songs</p><p><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday:</strong> there are like 10 other bands in this group chat you know</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> yeah let's do something else</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> fine<br/><strong>Gee:</strong> Frank you start it this time</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> Turn Away</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> if you could get me a drink </p><p><strong>Ray Totoro:</strong> of water cause my lips are chapped and faded call my aunt</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> mikey?</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> that's cancer<br/><strong>Moikey:</strong> that's still one of our songs</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> no it's not</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> yes<br/><strong>Moikey:</strong> it is</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> no we're doing the 20 one pilots version </p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: that's not even the first verse</p><p><strong>my little quarantine</strong>: *twenty one</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: it's twenty one</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> where did you two even come from</p><p><strong>Josh:</strong> Ohio</p><p><strong>Tyler:</strong> Deema</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> Jersey</p><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> ok why is everyone texting me do you know how late it is</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> Welcome back<br/><strong>Gee:</strong> we're playing a game where are you from</p><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> Wilmette?<br/><strong>Patrick:</strong> ok what's actually going on</p><p><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday</strong>: we're supposed to be doing the singing thing again but frank and Gee keep doing my chem songs</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> we were doing cancer</p><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> Cancer is technically also a 21pilóts song since they did that cover, so that checks out.</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> thank you</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN: </strong>ok now you're just doing it on purpose</p><p><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday </strong>: you're supposed to be on my side Patrick</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> Wait are you two in the same room</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> you and Gerard are texting in the same room too</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> no we're not I'm in the bathroom</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: why are you texting in the bathroom just yell down the hallway </p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Brendon stop yelling at me</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: Hey Gee while you're up could you please get me a drink of water<br/><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> cause my lips are chapped </p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>Beebo:</strong> so you were in the same room</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> we're having a sleepover</p><p><strong>FrnkLero: </strong>it's a pre reunion tour band sleepover</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro:</strong> mhmm</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> no we're not</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> thanks Mikey </p><p><strong>LEVEL OF</strong> <strong>CONCERN</strong>: waaaaaaateeeer</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Week: actual plot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Stream Lowkey as Hell by Waterparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brendon and Ryan officially come out with the news of the Panic! At The Disco reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Its not an inside joke if you're the only one who thinks it's funny"<br/>-My editor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has added <strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: I'm in a meeting rn what do you need</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: did James tell you what time the interview is coming out</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: 1:00</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: Brendon you didn't tell him?</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: by the way Spencer told me to tell you that the video is coming out at 1 today</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Pete</p><p><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday</strong>: what's up?</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Marie wants to know where we're going for dinner on Friday <br/>
<strong>Troham</strong>: wait what happened to your name</p><p><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday:</strong> hold on</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>I forgot Joe's birthday</strong> has changed their name to <strong>plkw</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: @<strong>Patrick</strong></p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: you know you could just walk downstairs if you wanna talk to me</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: but then I have to walk back up the stairs<br/>
<strong>plkw</strong>: and that just seems like a lot of work</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: Pete</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: sorry<br/>
<strong>plkw</strong>: Patrick where do you wanna go for dinner on Friday</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: idk</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: how but they found me! </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: are you going to do that every time someone says idk</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: I like pizza let's get Pizza</p><p><strong>AndyHurley31</strong>: let's not get pizza</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: there's that new place that opened right down the road from Pete and Patrick's house</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: wait are you guys planning a birthday without me</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: wow</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: wait what's going on</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: We're just going to dinner</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: and you didn't invite us</p><p><strong>Gee</strong>: rude</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: the video is up</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: link?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has shared a YouTube link: <span class="u"><strong>R</strong><strong>ock Sound</strong>: </span><strong><span class="u">Panic! At The Disco's Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross On The 15th Anniversary Of A 'Fever You Can't Sweat Out' &amp; The Band's Upcoming Reunion Tour</span></strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><b>Gee</b>: I thought we were supposed to do the announcement on the 22nd</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: we were<br/>
<strong>SpencerSmith92</strong>: The label wanted to wait until we had a name for the tour to announce it but you know how that goes</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: I'm still working on that</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: No you're not</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: whatever<br/>
<strong>Brendon</strong>: I think it's better to do it on the day of the anniversary anyway</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Gee</strong>: The Emo Quartet Tour is still an option by the way</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: no it's not</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: we're not even emo anymore</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: we were never emo in the first place</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has shared a YouTube link: <a href="https://youtu.be/2Grue1l7L9Y"><strong>"Lowkey As Hell" (offical audio) - Waterparks</strong></a></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> why are we having this argument again</p><p><strong>Gee:</strong> I think My Chem is definitely emo I dont know about panic and twentyønepilots </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: *Panic!</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: now you know how we feel</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> fight me</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> yes </p><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> Pete</p><p><strong>FrnkLero:</strong> happy together by the turtles is so emo</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: does that even count</p><p><strong>plkw:</strong> what</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: please remind me why we delayed going on tour with GREEN DAY to do this</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: because it's a cover</p><p><strong>Ray Totoro</strong>: It's not a MCR song because it was only half of the band</p><p><strong>plkw:</strong> you know<br/>
<strong>plkw</strong>: that a good question </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://youtu.be/JHfUncFeeK4">Happy Together</a> by Gerard Way feat. Ray Toro<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/2Grue1l7L9Y">Lowkey As Hell</a> by Waterparks<br/><a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wc2s9skF_58">Cancer</a> by MCR<br/>Next Week: idkhow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. At this point this fic is just me trying to get people to listen to idkhow and I'm not sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Almost Halloween and by extension,  it's almost Frank's birthday.<br/>Party planning ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a dream that Jon and Ryan actually rejoined Panic! and they announced it by surprising everyone by randomly showing up at the end of a concert I was at, and playing Northern Downpour</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Brendon</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>Dallon</strong></span> so I finally listened to the singles<br/><strong>Brendon</strong>: still dont get what a Razzmatazz is but the songs are good</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: thanks?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>idkhowryan</strong> has changed <strong>Brendon</strong>'s name to <strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gee </strong>has changed their name to <strong>Gerard</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening  Bamd</strong>: Choke is actually really good</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: dont you just love it when your guinea pigs start fighting each other in the middle of the night when you're trying to go to sleep</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: you spelled band wrong</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Dallon</strong> has changed their name to <strong>New Invention</strong></em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>New </strong><strong>Invention</strong> has changed <strong>idkhowryan</strong>'s name to <strong>October 23rd</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Troham</strong>: why'd you move the guinea pig cage to your bedroom</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: that was Pete's idea</p><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: Ryyyaaaaan</p><p><strong>October 23rd</strong>: whaaaaat</p><p><strong>AndyHurkey31</strong>: and you haven't figured out by now that Pete's ideas usually aren't good ones</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: y'all know that joke is getting kinda old right</p><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: :/</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: just call us Ross and Seamen instead</p><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: idea</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: no</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong> has changed <strong>October 23rd's</strong> name to <strong>Semen</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Semen</strong>: not how you spell my name</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Brendon</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong> has changed <strong>RYAN</strong>'s name to <strong>it's almost Halloween</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: Ross</p><p><strong>it's almost Halloween</strong>: what</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: see he knew exactly who you were talking to good job keep it up</p><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: are we going trick or treating this year or not</p><p><strong>it's almost Halloween</strong>: how old are you again</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: idea</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Instead of trick or treating<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: put it's almost Halloween on spotify</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: Should we?</p><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: idk</p><hr/><p><strong>Dallon</strong> is typing...</p><hr/><p><strong>Brendon Likes The Opening Bamd</strong>: don't</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: :(</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: I'm just saying it's really annoying having to pull up YouTube just to listen to the song</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: we'll think about it</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>FrnkLero</strong> has changed their name to <strong>FunGhoul</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FunGhoul</strong>: so how's the party planning going?</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: you said you didn't want a party<br/><strong>Gerard</strong>: because Pete always gets inconveniently distracted right before the party</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: sorry</p><p><strong>FunGhoul</strong>: I changed my mind<br/><strong>FunGhoul</strong>: it doesn't even have to be a birthday party lets just have a halloween party</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: yeah what's up with all the halloween stuff this year<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: what are you guys planning</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: should we tell them</p><p><strong>FunGhoul</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: there's nothing going on</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: you just said there was</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has removed <strong>Awsten</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://youtu.be/3iTFnNU3AYg">It's Almost Halloween</a> by Panic! At The Disco<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/jdZ8h7P2LyI">New Invention</a> by iDKHOW<br/><a href="https://ffinasfs.tumblr.com/post/631026571780784129">Guinea Pigs</a><br/><a href="https://ffinasfs.tumblr.com/post/631237900452921344/weird-band-dreams-ive-had">My weird band dreams</a><br/>Next Week: <strike>All Time Low (finally)</strike> Fanfiction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. F.F.I.N.A.S.F.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick regrets his choice in boyfriends, the author regrets the way they decided to format this fic, and the rest of the group talks about fanfiction because why not<br/>Also there's more Waterparks (and Travis)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has nothing to do with the fic bit Minecraft is finally getting a cave update and I'm more edxcited about that than I am about getting a job this week</p><p>Fun fact: the working title for this chapter was, "Pete &amp; Patrick's slumber party (but they're not actually sleeping if you know what I mean)"<br/>Chapter title from G.I.N.A.S.F.S. by Fall Out Boy/my username</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Yo Patty</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Don't call him that</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: I'm the only one who gets to make stupid nicknames for Tricky</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: No</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Love you Rick</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I need a stupid embarassing nickname for you<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>Troham</strong></span> @<strong><span class="u">AndyHurley31</span></strong> help me out here</p><p><strong>Troham</strong>: idk man that's Pete's thing</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: thanks</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: bold of you to assume I can be embarrassed </p><p><strong>AndyHurley31</strong>: Peter Pan</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: hey that's my thing</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: come on babe you know you love my nicknames </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: dont call me babe either oh my god<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: anyways<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: did you need something Awsten?</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: oh yeah<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: Ok so me and my friend travis have this podcast we're recording season 3 and we were wondering if you and Pete wanted to be the guests on an episode </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has added <strong>TMRiddle</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: this is travis </p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: hi,</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: Hello!</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: pardon me if I forget your name</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: salutations!</p><p><strong>my little quarantine</strong>: salutations!</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: you have a podcast?</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: we could talk about the tour and stuff it'll be fun</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: cool. didn't know u had a podcast</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: we could do that</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: wait did he tell you what the podcast is about</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: no</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: shhhh<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: that's not important Travis </p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: oh yeah<br/><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: So, when are you two available to record?</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: What about friday?</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: friday is good. Pete?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: we can do Friday</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: Ok</p><p><b>plkw</b>: So what do you do on the podcast?</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: not important<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: so we'll call you on Friday?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: they read fanfiction</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Mikey!</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: it's very badly written, very... graphic fanfiction</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: it's not that bad</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: yes it is</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: they tried to get me on as a guest last season<br/><strong>Moikey</strong>: they told me the podcast was about unicorns</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok technically there was a unicorn in the fanfic we were trying to get you to read</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: and we do talk about goats a lot</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: You never told me it was about fanfiction though</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait the podcast is about fanfiction??<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: ok I'm out then</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Sounds like it'll be fun</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>my name is Geoff</strong>: it's not fun, trust me</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has removed <strong>my name is Geoff</strong> from the group</em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has added <strong>Patrick</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: anyways<br/><strong>Awsten</strong>: it doesn't matter they already said yes</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: Patriiick<br/><strong>plkw</strong>: Let's do it</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I am not reading fanfiction about us having sex with our bandmates<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: or Awsten's bandmates<br/><strong>Patrick</strong>: or goats </p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: you forgot the one about the unicorn</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Moikey</strong> has added <strong>my name is Geoff</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I dont like fanfiction dont you people know this</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: actually it would probably be about you two having sex with each other but</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: see that's even better</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: And honestly most of the fanfictions we read aren't that bad</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: except for the one about the goat</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: and the one with the quinoa</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: and the other one about the goat</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: and the one about the Madden Brothers</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: and the one where Awsten gets turned into a Zombie</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: and the other one about the goat</p><p><strong>New Invention</strong>: and the episode you did with Kellin</p><p><strong>TMRiddle</strong>: no that one was really funny</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok I get it</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: wait are we talking about fanfiction</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: unfortunately</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/show/48d9z4GloqSaG9xMwqkyoW?si=nWZzHc5vQbeiJqUpstb02w">Awsten and Travis' Slumber Party Podcast</a><br/>They read fanfiction about Waterparks and sometimes other bands<br/>and goats<br/>I made a set list for this tour because I was bored at work<br/>Next Week: that good ol' fashioned Razzmatazz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ffinasfs taking about how much she loves Razzmatazz for 20 minutes even though she has to wake up for work in 6 hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm tired. the album is great. go listen to it. ok I'm going to sleep now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're halfway through this thing and I wanted to do something special to celebrate since this is the longest and most consistently updated fanfiction I've ever written<br/>But then Razmatazz came out today and</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Hey<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: who wants to listen to Razzmatazz with me when it comes out at midnight</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: we have a meeting at 8AM tomorrow go to sleep</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: no</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: ok<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: So it's great<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: obviously</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: so glad nltob is on Spotify now<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: ,and door</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: I think Clusterhug is my favorite but I might need to listen to the whole thing again just to make sure</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: update: From the gallows is also really great<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: and I like Kiss goodnight<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: and Need you here<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: I think kiss goodnight is my favorite though</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: this is such a good album</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: @Brendon listen to it it's great<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: I love Amilie's part in Need You Here she did great</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: also sugar pills and mad iq are also great</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: half of this album makes me wanna cry<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: and the other half of the album makes me question Dallon's sanity<br/>
<strong>Awsten</strong>: I love it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to take a break so I would have time to go back and fix some things in other chapters<br/>Thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments, giving kudos and coming back to read this every week.<br/>Next week: The Halloween Episode</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. not every hollow is sleepy as this one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the haloween special</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from Lights Go Down by iDKHOW from their critically acclaimed and highly recommended debut album, Razzmatazz. Anyways,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has changed <strong>FrnkLero's</strong> name to <strong>a Haunted House</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Awsten: @JJWalker17</strong> I love you</p><p><strong>JJWalker17:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>JJWalker17:</strong> I love you too...?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: what did he do</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Yeah what did I do?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Awsten</strong> has shared a YouTube link: <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BXSaKsYoAFo">Jon Walker - It's Almost Halloween (acoustic cover)</a></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: you did WHAT</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: thank youuuu</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: you're my new favorite member of panic</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: hey I thought I was your favorite member of Panic</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: current member of Panic</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: WAIT IS IT ON SPOTIFY</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: it is</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: Dallon if it makes you feel any better you're my favorite member of idkhow</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: good to know</p><p><strong>My name is Geoff</strong>: Jon this cover is amazing I love you</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: thanks guys</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: I mean there's a reason why the video only has 1 dislike</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: oh that was me sorry</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>RYAN</strong></span> Brendon wants to know when you're coming back from the store</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: we're on our way back now</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: Hurry up</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: I miss youuuu</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: Ok we've been gone for like 20 minutes calm down</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: shut up I wasn't talking to you</p><p><strong>plwk</strong>: our plane lands in 15 btw</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: do you know how hard it is</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: to fly on a plane with guinea pigs</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: Ryan I love you</p><p><strong>RyanRoss</strong>: I know</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: can't wait to show you my costume</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: you'll love it</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: ok </p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: how bad is it</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: I told you we should've left them at your Mom's house </p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: why are we even doing the party at Frank's house anyway</p><p><strong>a Haunted House</strong>: Gerard didn't want to fly to Chicago remember?</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: because Gerard hates flying and you said you didn't want to do it at your house</p><p><strong>JJWalker17</strong>: Hey did you guys get any chips?</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: no<br/><strong>RYAN</strong>: but I got cheese Wizz</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: I don't like flying in planes</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: and I dont trust you two after what happened last time</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: that was an accident</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: patrick started it</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: it was Pete's fault</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: was not</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong> wait what happened last time</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: Everyone got locked outside which ruined the surprise</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: and we didnt know everyone was downstairs because I was upstairs doing stuff</p><p><strong>Awsten</strong>: yo frank send me ur address </p><p><strong>My little quarantine_</strong>: We're skeletons</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: but Pete and I are dressing up as skeletons...</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN</strong>: well this is awkward</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: one of us is gonna have to change</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week: Honestly, I'm out of ideas (besides the ATL chapter) and we still have... 24 chapters left so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also listen to Razzmatazz by idkhow ok thanks bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Blondes are done with fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternative Title: The special guest appearance by All Time Low that nobody asked for but I've been listening to their new album and their podcast during quarantine so it's happening anyway</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from Blonde by Waterparks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>silverlining</strong>: hey<br/>
<strong>silverlining</strong>: you know what would be awesome?</p><p><strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: what</p><p><strong>silverlining</strong>: a machine that can hear whatever music you're thinking of and record it you can play it back later</p><p><strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: dude<br/>
<strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: that would be really useful for song writing</p><p><strong>silverlining</strong>: I'll tell Jeff to put it on the list</p><p><strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: wait<br/>
<strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: when did you change our names</p><p><strong>silverlining</strong>: I dont know it's been like that for a few months man</p><p><strong>cinderblockgarden</strong>: change it back</p><p><strong>silverlining</strong>: hold on </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>silverlining</strong> has changed their name to <strong>SuperNova</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>SuperNova</strong> has changed <strong>cinderblockgarden's</strong> name to <strong>FourLeafClover</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>FourLeafClover: </strong>thanks I hate it<br/>
<strong>FourLeafClover</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>Patrick</strong></span> how do I change our names back</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: the dots in the top corner</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>FourLeafClover </b>has changed their name to<b> BlondeBarakat </b></em><br/>
<em><b>BlondeBarakat</b> has changed<b> SuperNova</b>'s name to<b> SomeKindOfDisaster</b></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: thanks Patrick</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: wait<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: Jack?</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: what's up</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: when did you and Alex get added to the group chat?</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>plkw</strong></span> what the heck is going on </p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: oh hey guys</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster:</strong> hey pete</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: idk</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: how</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: alex?</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: I dont know a few months ago I guess<br/>
<strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: I forgot who added us in</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: you dont have to do that every time<br/>
<strong>Semen</strong>: wait why are there new people here</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: oh we do have new people don't we</p><p><strong>ZackMerrick25</strong>: I'm Zack</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: I'm Alex</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: I'm also Zack</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: hes Jack</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: I'm Jack</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: love the name of this group chat by the way</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: wait why are there new people</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: we're not new</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: hey gerard<br/>
<strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: have we been uninvited to the wedding yet</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: well cause you said no ones invited to the wedding when you and frank get married</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: for the last time<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: Frank and I are not getting married</p><p><strong>FrnkLero</strong>: That's not what you said in bed last night</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has removed <strong>FrnkLero</strong> from the group chat</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: wait you're not??</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: really?</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: we<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: are not<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: dating</p><p><strong>Moikey</strong>: you can't kick people out just because they say something you don't like</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has removed <strong>Moikey</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: anyways<br/>
<strong>Gerard</strong>: moving on</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: hey how do you add someone to the group chat</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: no<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: we don't need more people in here</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: the plus in the top left corner</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong> has added <strong>SleepingWithKellin</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong> has left the group</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: Hey Kellin</p><p><strong>SleepingWithKellin</strong>: what<br/>
<strong>SleepingWithKellin</strong>: I'm not Kellin</p><p><strong>BlondeBarakat</strong>: Vic?</p><p><strong>SleepingWithKellin</strong>: Alex why'd you change my name</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: sorry</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster </strong>has changed<strong> SleepingWithKellin</strong>'s name to <strong>ALOVELIKEWAR10</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>ALOVELIKEWAR10</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong> has added <strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong> has requested to join the group</p><p><strong>SomeKindOfDisaster</strong>: Hey Ri</p><p><strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: hi</p><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINE</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has changed the name of the group to <strong>NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: why am I here?<br/>
<strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: what's going on</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: that is an excellent question<br/>
<strong>Dallon</strong>: why are you here</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: why am I here<br/>
<strong>Dallon</strong>: why are any of us here</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: wait who's the new person</p><p><strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: hi</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: I'm Rian</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: huh<br/>
<strong>Semen</strong>: @<span class="u"><strong>RYAN</strong></span> guess what</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: what</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: we have another Ryan now<br/>
<strong>Semen</strong>: I mean its spelled different but</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: oh ok.<br/>
<strong>RYAN</strong>: that's cool<br/>
<strong>RYAN</strong>: welcome to the club</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Gerard</strong> has added <strong>Patrick</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Gerard</strong>: If you want in so bad why do you keep leaving</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has removed <strong>Gerard</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: anyways...<br/>
<strong>Patrick</strong>: what'd I miss?</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong>: well<br/>
<strong>Dallon</strong>: the president's assembling a cabinet </p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: hey I understood that reference</p><p><strong>WakeUpSunshine</strong>: I didn't?</p><p><strong>Semen</strong>: We have a new Ryan</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: oh god there are three of them now?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brendon</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/show/7258zJZjdxhRBB4tiMgXS6?si=IuiqHOU7QwGoRV2INq66gw">Crash Test Live</a> (Jack and Alex's podcast)</p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2W9u3whoCkQYOUbmnSrHi1?si=oW3KJTTISM2Tn6vSbzDfCA">What'd I Miss</a> from Hamilton</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/J3LjwKVgX3I">Lowkey As Hell</a> by Waterparks</p><p>The sleeping with Kellin joke comes from a tumblr post that I can't find but I'll link it here if I see it again</p><p>Next week: I don't know? Anyone have any ideas?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. We now return to our regularly scheduled program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is from Melancholy Kaleidoscope by All Time Low and by regularly scheduled I mean not regular at all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Brendon</strong> has requested to join the group </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has added <strong>Brendon</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> thanks babe</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>RYAN</strong> has removed <strong>Brendon</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Patrick</strong> has added <strong>Brendon</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> Happy birthday tyler</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> thanks</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Dallon</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Christmas Drag</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN </strong>has added <strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> to the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> happy birthday</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> today's your birthday?</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> thanks for remembering </p><p><strong>Christmas Drag:</strong> we talked about this yesterday do you ever listen to anything I say </p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> no I totally knew that</p><p><strong>Christmas Drag:</strong> sure</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> happy birthday Tyler</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> question<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> do you two ever stop arguing </p><p><strong>Christmas Drag:</strong> Im sorry but have you met Brendon</p><p><strong>plkw:</strong> Wait is it the first already </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has changed the name of the group to <strong>CHRISTMAS</strong> <strong>TIME</strong></em>
    <br/>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has changed <strong>Patrick's</strong> name to <strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You</strong>: ok<br/><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You</strong>: no</p><p><strong>plkw</strong>: come on you know this is my favorite holiday</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has changed <strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You</strong>'s name to<strong> From Under the Christmas Tree</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>From Under the Christmas Tree</strong>: I thought we agreed we aren't doing Christmas this year</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: you don't like christmas?</p><p><strong>Pete:</strong> he's just mad</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>plkw</strong> has changed <strong>From Under the Christmas Tree's name to the nightmare before Christmas </strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>the nightmare before Christmas </strong>has changed the name of the group to<strong> merry christmas, kiss my ass</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>the nightmare before Christmas: </strong>pete has to fly out to LA the day before Christmas for a stupid meeting about the stupid tour</p><p><strong>the nightmare before Christmas: </strong>so we won't get to spend our first Christmas together, together</p><p><strong>Christmas Drag</strong>: oh<br/><strong>Christmas Drag</strong>: well that sucks</p><p><strong>From Under the Christmas Tree</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>RYAN</strong>: ok I have an idea<br/><strong>RYAN:</strong> let's do a gift exchange for Christmas </p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> like secret Santa?</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> we can all draw names and whoever's name you get you have to get them a present<br/><strong>RYAN:</strong> Secretly </p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> we all know how secret santa works</p><p><strong>Awsten:</strong> yo<br/><strong>Awsten:</strong> did someone say presents?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> I like this idea<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> ok who all wants to do it</p><p><strong>Dallon:</strong> I do</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> Me too</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> as long as I dont have to get Dallon a present</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> Brendon be nice</p><p><strong>Dallon</strong><strong>:</strong> I'm sorry but haven't we done this bit before?</p><p><strong>Semen:</strong> I'm in</p><p><strong>Awsten:</strong> me too</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: wait what's going on?</p><p><strong>Awsten:</strong> secret santa</p><p><strong>Otto Wood</strong>: yo cool</p><p><strong>plkw:</strong> awesome<br/><strong>plkw:</strong> this is gonna be so much fun<br/><strong>plkw:</strong> trick? you in?</p><p><strong>From Under the Christmas Tree</strong>: sure whatever</p><p><strong>Gerard:</strong> wait what are we doing</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> secret Santa </p><p><strong>Gerard:</strong> oh I love secret Santa<br/><strong>Gerard:</strong> I'm in</p><p><strong>Moikey:</strong> me too</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> anyone else<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> last call...</p><p><strong>AndyHurley31:</strong> I want to do it</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> ok I'll send everyone a name. in a DM</p><p><strong>the nightmare before Christmas</strong><strong>:</strong> huh</p><p><strong>the nightmare before Christmas</strong><strong>:</strong> I kinda forgot you were in this group chat </p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> question</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> no</p><p><strong>Brendon</strong>: but</p><p><b>SpencerSmith92</b>: the answer is no</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> can I get a different name</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> if I give you a new name then I have to give everyone a new name</p><p><strong>Awsten:</strong> nonononono<br/><strong>Awsten:</strong> I dont like this<br/><strong>Awsten:</strong> can I get another one</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> no</p><p><strong>Dallon:</strong> question</p><p><strong>Dallon:</strong> am I allowed to gift a bag of coal</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> I'm not even going to answer that</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> can I give a bag of coal?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has left the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually had to look back to make sure Andy was still in the group chat because I wasn't sure. He's here. it's a Christmas miracle!<br/>I got this idea because we're doing secret Santa at my work and then that led me to coming up with even more ideas for everything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. This One's marked '92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not posting this in February and changing the date to December what do mean</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LISTEN TO CHRISTMAS SAVES THE YEAR BY TWENTY ONE PILOTS ITS A GREAT SONG I'm not biased at all what do you mean</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>the nightmare before Christmas</strong> has changed their name to <strong>Patrick</strong></p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>JoshDun</strong> has changed their name to <strong>FlavoredCheer</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> has requested to join the group</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>From Under The </b><b>Christmas</b><b> Tree</b> has added <strong>SpencerSmith92</strong> to the group</em>
    <br/>
    <em><b>From Under The </b><b>Christmas</b><b> Tree</b> has changed <strong>Patrick</strong>'s name to <strong>The Grinch</strong></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>The Grinch:</strong> is that really necessary</p><p><b>From Under The </b><b>Christmas</b><b> Tree:</b> absolutely</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> Hey how's the gift exchange thing going</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> this is too hard<br/><strong>Brendon:</strong> I don't like it</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> I can help you figure something out</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> is it me</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> check your DMs</p><p><strong>RYAN:</strong> oh<br/><strong>RYAN:</strong> oh that's greaT</p><p><strong>Brendon:</strong> wait did you plan this</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> maybe</p><p><strong>Christmas Drag:</strong> So the bag of coal idea is still a no right?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> no coal</p><p><strong>Christmas Drag:</strong> what about fireworks?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> you are not allowed to gift anything that's explosive or flammable<br/><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> or poisonous</p><p><strong>Awsten:</strong> what about an empty box<br/><strong>Awsten:</strong> covered in like a shit ton of wrapping paper</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> has anyone actually bought anything yet?</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> I have a question</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> okay?</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> Josh and I have recorded a Christmas song and would like to offer it as a gift in these trying times</p><p><strong>FlavoredCheer:</strong> but isn't the whole point of secret Santa that the person who's giving you the gift is a secret?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>LEVEL OF CONCERN </b>has removed <strong>FlavoredCheer</strong> from the group</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> so I can give the song as a gift right?</p><p><strong>SpencerSmith92:</strong> you can I guess</p><p><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> ok<br/><strong>LEVEL OF CONCERN:</strong> @<strong>OttoWood</strong> heres your gift </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>LEVEL</b><b> OF CONCERN</b> has shared a YouTube link: <a href="https://youtu.be/ozXb10fOi2A">twenty one pilots - Christmas Saves The Year (Official Audio)</a></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm @ffinasfs on Tumblr<br/>Playlist: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2IGc1Teob2KRumw6iww10o?si=5m_GbBhATzi334Utcp9GuQ">this group chat is stupid (the soundtrack)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>